


[Podfic] Ineffable Valentines - Chocolate

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chocolate, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: LollyHolly99's summary:One angel.One demon, draped across said angel's lap.One old, comfy sofa in the back of one bookshop, holding both supernatural entities.One box of chocolates, held in the demon's hands.Thirty different varieties of chocolates contained within the aforementioned box.One demonic hand, with nails painted black, popping the chocolates into his husband's angelic mouth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Ineffable Valentines - Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ineffable Valentines - Day 1: Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510561) by [LollyHolly99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/br6ymamote4d8cn/GO_Ineffable_Valentines_Chocolates.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
